The subject disclosure relates to quantum computing, and more specifically, to debugging quantum circuits. Standard debugging methods such as observing the internal state of a conventional computing machine while single-stepping through code execution are not possible on a quantum computer because measurement of an internal state changes the execution outcome and is an irreversible process.